Talk:Oozaru (Dragon Ball Evolution)
Move proposal I am proposing that we move this page to Great Ape (Live Action) or something similar. I think we can use something better to disambiguate the Great Ape article from this one than Justin Chatwin in parenthesis.'-- bulletproof' 05:05, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't really mind where it's at right now. I vouch for waiting until the movie is released to see if it's even called the "Great Ape" at all. If it goes by another name, that would probably be the best way to title the article. It's even possible that future sequels will feature other characters who transform into Great Apes (for example, maybe they'll introduce Gohan an adapt the part of the anime where he transforms), making the "(Justin Chatwin)" part inaccurate. I'm still wondering if this technique deserves an article at all. After all, I doubt we're going to be making an article for the live-action Kamehameha. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 15:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::In the case of specific characters transforming, why would the actor's name be used? It seems irrelevant. The character's name should be used instead. Also according to the Children's Movie novel, the transformation is referred to as Oozaru.'-- bulletproof' 02:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::I agree that the actor's name in parenthesis is probably not the most optimal way of titling the article, but if the novel you mentioned gives the transformation an actual name, I think that basically concludes the renaming process! :P [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 02:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) The Picture Recently on Youtube I've noticed a new image of the Oozaru.If possible I believe we should add it as the main picture and move the game picture over to the other media section.Although the Oozaru's face is cramped because Goku sees it through a Dragonball. Stardoctor 00:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) 18th birthday? Is there a source that verifies a Great Ape can only be transformed into on the day its user turns 18 years old? Dragonball: Evolution is playing in Japanese theaters but I'm not sure if Dragon Ball Wiki has any visitors from the region; are there any owners of so much as the novel adaption that can verify there is any truth to this? [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 17:10, 16 March 2009 (UTC) AF reference? The Oozaru pic listed as before they changed it, resembles the supposed SSJ 10 from AF. Also, it resembles one of the creatures in a pod at the Nibelheim Mako Reactor in Final Fantasy VII during Cloud's flashback, though it was probably a goblin or treant thing. Request from Elcidman This article used to say his race, it said his race was Saiyan. But then somebody changed it and made it not say what his race was. Can you change it back to when it said his race was Saiyan? Basically, Oozaru is a Saiyan. -Elcidman Saturday July 14th 2012 at 10:48 AM :It is known that Oozaru is a Saiyan thanks to the manga/anime, but no mention of this race is made in the movie, which took several liberty from the original material. 15:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC)